Rescue Heroes: A Safe Place
by sweetredranger
Summary: Three children are found outside of the Rescue Heroes Command Center. After they're brought inside, Matt Medic discovers that the eldest child had several bruises, cuts, and other injuries all over her. Will he be able to find out what had happened to her and give all three of them a safe, new place to call home?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to RHANGELOUSMEDIC on Wattpad for helping me with names for the new characters for this fanfic. Also, thank you two more authors on Wattpad KM_WARCOP for helping me out as an editor and to EJ_Todd for helping me out with the cover.** **I don't own Rescue Heroes, and this chapter is rated M for some of its content.**

The pitter-patter of rain against the windows of the Ashe family home was a constant reminder of how suddenly things have changed within the last few days; and not for the better. It had started the day when thirteen-year-old Lacy had gotten injured in gym class and her mother, Crystal. A nurse had to go and pick her up. She was only two blocks away from the school when a car, going three times the speed limit, blew through the stop sign and t-boning her mother's car. It rolls and, unfortunately, the seat belt malfunctions, and she's ejected. She is killed instantly.

During this time Lacy still hadn't gone to see the doctor because her father, Martin, was angry at her for 'killing her mother. Limping over to her desk and sitting down, Lacy tried her best to focus on her homework and not on the throbbing pain that wracked her through ankle, though her attention was immediately brought to the sounds of the door to her room being slammed open and hitting against the wall. Martin steps in and stomps over towards her. Her nose wrinkles as the strong alcoholic scent from her father's breath wafted up her nose.

She gasps as Martin grabs her by the collar of her shirt and throws her across the room, groaning when she hits the wall. Lacy does her best to keep her eyes open as she watches him approaching her once more, this time, he takes off his belt.

"You are the reason that my wife is dead!" Martin yells, using full force as he hit Lacy with the belt. "You are nothing more than a miserable daughter who had her mother killed! You deserve to suffer for what you've done!"

"Why does dad keep hurting Lacy?" Four-year-old Damien asks his six-year-old sister Ellie as they both dropped their toys when they started to hear Lacy scream in pain. Ellie immediately takes his hand and lead him over to the closet, shutting the door behind them.

"I don't know." She whispers, "but we need to be quiet."

Lacy had eventually passed out from the pain that Martin had inflicted upon her, but he didn't care, as far as he was concerned, she had learned her lesson. He smiles before heading back down the stairs, grabbing a cold can of beer, and then goes into the living room to continue watching his favorite program as he sat down on the sofa.

Some time had passed before Lacy opened her eyes slowly, and with great difficulty, got to her feet and limping to the bathroom to find the first aid kit and attempted to clean her injuries. She soon returned to her room and changed into some clean clothes and putting on a rain poncho.

She grabbed her emergency kit and headed down the hall to where her younger siblings' room was and groaning when she is hit with a dizzy spell.

When it finally passes, she heads over to the closet, "Ellie? Damion?" She calls out, "It's okay. You can come out now."

The hinges of the door squeak open, revealing both Ellie and Damion. Immediately, they run out and tackles Lacy, wrapping their little arms around her. Lacy winces as pain shoots through her body, but ignores it as she gives her siblings a bear hug.

It was Ellie that pulled away first, "I thought daddy loved you, sissy?"

"Why is he hurting you?" Damion adds on.

Lacy swallows, looking down at the worried gazes of her little brother and sister before she answers. "Daddy blames me for what happened to mommy and why she is in heaven now."

Ellie shakes her little head, "But…it isn't your fault that mommy was hit by a car. It is 'cause of the other person."

Lacy could only nod then told both of them to grab their emergency kits as well as their raincoats and told them that they needed to find a new home. They reluctantly, they let go of her and did so without question, going over to the box next to their toys and pick up their kits and placing them on their backs.

Lacy grits her teeth as she grabs the fire escape and places it next to her as she goes to the window, careful to not make so much noise that it alerts their father to what she may be doing. At the same time though, she was confident that he might too drunk to know what even HE was doing. Once the window was open fully and the screen removed, she places it onto the window sill.

"You two are going first, alright?" Lacy says as she helps them to climb down the ladder.

Quickly, she glances behind her, letting out a long sigh before climbing down herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacy knew that walking on her injured ankle wasn't the brightest of ideas, but if she wanted to get herself and her siblings as far away from their father as she could, then so be it. A smile graced her face when they had finally reached the park, and it was then, that she heard the faint rumblings of two small stomachs. Heading over to a pavilion and ducking inside, Lacy sighs, removing her hood and sitting down, both Ellie and Damion following suit. As they were eating the granola bars from their emergency kits, Ellie speaks up, "Lacy, are we going to the police?"

"No. We're not."

"Why? Mommy always said that the police are good people and that they will help us." Damion asks, curious.

Lacy sighs, "Yeah, they are helpful, but this is different…they might take us back home."

Ellie pauses, "But I don't want to go home."

"Kiddo, neither do I." Lacy says, taking the remainder of her granola bar into her mouth. "Let's rest here and wait until the rain stops."

"Okay." Damion and Ellie replied in unison.

Silence fell around them as Lacy, in the meantime, made herself comfortable, staring off into the distance. The uncomfortable thoughts of what could happen if they were to be caught. She swallowed the lump in her throat, 'I don't want us to go into foster care. It'll mean that we will be separated, and no family wants to adopt a teenager.'

Lacy woke up to her sister shaking her awake. "Come on Lacy!" The young girl whispers excitedly, "Wake up! You're going to miss the rainbow!"

With a groan, Lacy pushes herself up off of the floor and smiling as she looked up at the arch of colors in the sky, hoping that if they were to follow that there'd be a 'pot of gold' at the end.

"Maybe we can find a lepra – leper…what's it called again, sissy?"

"Leprechaun." Lacy corrected Damion.

"Yeah, maybe we find one?"

"That would be awesome!" Ellie chimed in, clasping her hands together and jumping up and down excitedly.

Lacy gave a small chuckle, taking both of their hands as they exited the pavilion, heading down to the park entrance.

She felt that she didn't have the heart to tell them that leprechaun's weren't real.

And, just as they had left, they weren't aware of a certain police bike located over at the other end watching them, a worried expression on his face as he lifted his hand up to the ear piece on his helmet.

"Hey Billy, I spotted three children leaving a park." Jake says quietly, "Two girls and a boy. The oldest looks to be in their teens, while the other two are around six, give or take."

"Well, it is a park, Jake," Billy reminded him, "They probably got stuck out in the rain."

"I don't know," Jake continued, feeling even more unsettled than before. "I doubt it, Billy. Something doesn't add up right."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the oldest one out of the three is limping."

Matt Medic took over communications next as he spoke, his soft voice filtering through the earpiece. "Perhaps they were playing and she got hurt."

"That could be a possibility, Matt, but then why do they have backpacks on?"

"Could be a variety different reasons, Jake." Billy replied.

"I think Jake's suspicions are correct, Billy." Wendy interjected next, "Maybe they ran away from home?"

"That's a stretch, isn't it?" A pause, "Oh, alright. There could be a slight possibility. Jake assess the situation and report back in when you find out what's going on."

"Got it, Billy. Roger that."

Lacy pauses for a split moment, noticing the sound of a motorcycle coming towards them and when she turns, seeing that it wasn't a civilian one, but one belonging to a police officer. Panic sets in as she tells Ellie and Damion to start running.

Adrenaline runs through her veins, the pain in her ankle dulling considerably as she begins sprinting to try and catch up with her siblings.

She hears the bike screech to a halt, followed by a voice shouting at her, "Wait! Come back."

"Command Center this is Jake, I have the kids in my sight, but I think they must be afraid of the police."

"Why do you think that?" Ariel asks.

"I believe she told the other two kids something before they started to run, then she did as well." Jake exclaimed.

"Hmm." Rocky begins, "Why would they be acting like that?"

"Hard to say." Billy says, shrugging, "Jake, just try and coax them into talking to you. Report back once you do and bring them back to the Command Center."

"Sure thing, Billy."

Meanwhile, Lacy and her siblings never realized that they had run so far away from the park that they noticed that they'd found their way to the entrance gate of the Rescue Heroes Command Center.

With the adrenaline slowly beginning to fade from the girl's system, but the shaking in her limbs was still there. Lacy was breathing heavily, and she was starting to limp again when they stopped running.

"Lacy, do you think that the people who live here will help us?" Ellie asks, taking a glance behind as she reaches up and taking Lacy's hand. Lacy gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I sure hope so."

Dizziness made Lacy falter in her steps as they started to walk through the gate and up the drive. She leaned against one of the trucks just as her breathing was coming out ragged and her vision was darkening around the edges.

"Lace?"

"Sis?"

"I'm…I'm…" Lacy mumbled, but this spell was incredibly strong, and she collapses onto the ground. Lacy could vaguely make out the terrified screams coming from her siblings as she fights against the blackness that wanted to swallow her whole, but at this point, it was futile.

Jake's eyes widened when he sees that the eldest had collapsed. He revs his engine, making his way as quickly as possible up the drive, stopping only a few feet away, watching the children act the same way Simba had in The Lion King when he couldn't wake his father up. In this instance, both small kids held onto her arm and lifted it, crawling underneath and allowing her arm to encase them in what seemed like a lifeless hug.

They were sobbing when Jake carefully walked over to them. "Billy, I found the kids, but I'll need help bringing them inside." lifted her arm and crawled underneath, sobbing as they hugged their sister.

"Billy, I found the kids, but I don't have to bring them to the Command Center."

"Why is that?"

"Because the children had found their way here." Jake explains, "I'll need help bringing them in as the oldest child is unconscious."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Perakeles Tandrum for following and adding it to your favorites. **

**Thanks to ShiningGalaxy for following the story and me as well, adding it to your favorites and for reviewing.**

**Thanks to **** AJ Cooper for following and adding it to your favorites. **

**I appreciate your support for this story it means a lot. **

* * *

Billy and Matt quickly make their way outside to where Jake had said that the kids were and paused when they made it to Jack's truck. Matt gasped, causing both Billy and Jake to look up at him and seeing him staring down at the oldest child and the state that she was in - It wasn't good.

"Billy we need to bring them inside so I can assess for any possible injuries." Matt finally spoke; finally closing the distance between them and Jake. He turns his attention to Billy, "I need you to grab a stretcher and some blankets."

Billy didn't need to be told twice when he nodded, running back up towards the Command Center, disappearing through one of the many bay doors.

Matt then turns to Jake, "We need to get her out of this puddle."

"They," Jake gestures to the two younger kids. "Won't let me near her."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Matt carefully steps towards them, watching as their frightened eyes staring at them, wondering what was happening and why they were trying to get at their big sister. Eventually, he kneels in front, giving them a small smile.

"My name is Matt Medic, and this is Jake Justice. We're Rescue Heroes and are here to help, can you tell me your names?" Matt's soft-spoken manner quickly makes the children relax as they turn their heads to look up at him. They, being still reluctant, finally answer his question.

"My name is Ellie." The younger girl says in a low tone. "And this is my brother Damion."

"Hi, Ellie, Damion." Matt nods, "And is this your sister?"

Both children nod.

"What is her name?"

"Lacy," Ellie responds.

"Okay. Well, Ellie and Damion, do you think you'd allow me and my friend to bring your sister inside so I can check on her?" Matt asks quietly. Ellie and Damion look at one another, nervousness dancing in their eyes, seemingly coming to some agreement before eventually pulling away from their sister.

At this time, Billy had returned to them with the supplies that were required and soon they had gotten all three into the medical ward of the Rescue Heroes Command Center.

"Mister, is our sister going to be okay?"

Jake smiled down at the boy, "I'm sure she will, buddy."

Matt looks up from what he was doing and gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Your sister will be alright. I promise."

Both Damion and Ellie gave them a grin that reached from ear-to-ear.

A knock on the door, followed by a swooshing sound, indicating that it had opened, revealing both Ariel and Wendy. "Hey guys, Wendy and I figured that the kids needed warm clothes and food."

"Good idea." Billy nods, looking down at the kids he nods to where the two women were, "Go ahead. Go with Wendy and Ariel and get something to eat and dry off."

Of course, it didn't surprise them when they were reluctant to leave their sister.

Damion's lips were quivering, tears filling his eyes as he went over to his sister, reaching up and grabbing onto her cold hand. "It'll be okay, sissy, you're safe now."

The kids didn't see the exchanged glances going around the room at this little bit of valuable information.

What exactly did he mean by that?

With one last glance back the two kids followed Wendy and Ariel out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria while the three men shared a look.

"Well," Billy begins, turning away fully from the door, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks from one team member to the other. "What do you think of that?"

"I think we have a bigger problem on our hands," Jake adds, and Matt nods in agreement.

"So, why were the three of you out in this storm?" Wendy asks, sitting down beside Ellie while Ariel sat down next to Damion, both children were now in clean clothes, wrapped in a warm blanket and drinking hot cocoa.

Ellie was the first one to speak. "Lacy said we needed to leave."

Both women furrowed their brows in confusion. "Why did she say that?" Ariel asked, "Where are your parents?"

The atmosphere around them changed drastically before Damion spoke, "Our mommy is in heaven. Daddy is at home."

"Daddy is probably sleeping on the couch," Ellie adds on. "He drinks a lot of grown-up water."

Wendy tries to keep the shock and disgust out of her expressions as she listened to the children talk about their father's alcoholism as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She clears her throat and asks, "Where's your mother in all this?"

They paused with their cups to their lips and slowly putting it down near their lap. Damion was the one to answer. "Mommy was sent to heaven three days ago."

"Yeah." Ellie confirms, "And daddy blames Lacy for what happened."

"How do you know he blames her?" Ariel asks, carefully sitting up fully on the sofa. "Does he do anything to her?"

Both children nod, "Yeah." Ellie replies, eventually taking a sip from her cocoa. "He hurts her."

Both Wendy and Ariel gasp at this, their hearts dropping and anger beginning to soar. Ariel takes a moment to gather her composure before asking them if him hurting her was recent or did he always beat her.

"It only started after mommy went to heaven," Ellie says slowly looking down into her hot chocolate.

Their PCU begins making a small little beeping noise which indicated that someone was trying to get a hold of them. Wendy took one glance at the children who were huddled even closer together before reaching down and grabbing hers, rising from the sofa, and heading over to a corner. "What is it?"

It was Matt. "Wendy, both you and Ariel need to come down here immediately. We have a situation, and I think you need to be down here."

Wendy met Ariel's gaze and nodded, "We're on our way."

Wendy went back over to the sofa just as Ariel removed herself from the couch. "We need to go and talk to one of our colleague's. If you need us," Wendy pointed to a grey box with a red button on the bottom near the door, "Press on that button, and we'll be back here immediately. Okay?"

"Is it our sister?" Ellie's voice stopped the women in their tracks. "Is she going to be okay?"

Wendy gave them her best smile, "We're not sure what this is about but Don't worry though. Your sister is safe and in good hands."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on guys?" Wendy asks, as soon as she and Ariel rounded a corner seeing Billy, Jake, and Matt conversing quietly to one another. Their heads turned, attention averting to the two women that stopped mere steps away from them. The look that she was given made her throat go dry. "Is…is she okay?"

"She's not in critical condition, thankfully," Matt replies, taking off his gasses and cleaning it as he spoke more. "However, she is currently hooked up to an IV as she is severely dehydrated. But…this girl has sustained multiple injuries; contusions, abrasions, cracked ribs, a couple of broken fingers, sprained ankle. That doesn't include the head injury either."

"This girl has been through the wringer," Jake says solemnly. "How did she get all of this?"

"While Ariel and I were talking to the other two kids, we learned that their mother had died in an accident a few days ago and that their father has been hurting Lacy for the last few days."

"For the last few days?" Billy asked brows rose in confusion. "Did they say why?"

Wendy nodded, "Unfortunately, their father blames Lacy for their mother's death."

Before anything else could be said, a loud crash could be heard in the girl's room, followed by the blaring warning sounds coming from the heart monitor. Quickly Matt rushed in, followed by the other Rescue Heroes.

The scene before them made their hearts stop. Crouched down in the corner and sobbing, they slowly came around, watching as Lacy ripped the different wires and tubes from her body. She ached all over, and fear raced through her body as her only thought was her sister and brother and whether or not they were okay.

"Lacy?" Lacy paused at the unfamiliar voice and looked up. Her eyes were wide with terror as she shook her head.

"St-stay away from me!" She shouted, "You can't make us go home! You won't!"

"Whoa!" Matt holds his hand up, trying to reassure her and put her mind at ease. "You're okay. You're alright. We won't hurt you. You're safe."

"Where am I? Where are Ellie and Damion?" Lacy scrambled up from where she was at, her eyes darting from one part of the room to the other, searching for something. "Where are my brother and my sister?"

Wendy also held up her hands and made her way further into the room and closer to Lacy. She could see that the young girl was on edge and ready to have a breakdown. "Hi Lacy, my name is Wendy. Your brother and sister are upstairs warming up on the sofa. They are fine. They are safe. You are safe."

Lacy had, within those last few seconds, began to relax, her eyes immediately filling with unshed tears and gave a small relieved smile.

The young girl then began teetering dangerously from side to side.

Matt took another tentative step forward, "Lacy? Are you alright?"

Lacy couldn't answer as she collapsed; falling forward, yet being caught a mere couple of feet from hitting the floor. Matt dropped to his knees, turning his head immediately to his colleagues. "I need someone to help me put her back up onto the bed."

No one had to be told twice as Wendy makes her way over to them and gets on the other side of Lacy and follows

one under one of her knees and together, carefully, walked to her bed and laid her down, pulling the sheets up to her chest.

It was then that they got a better look at her. Lacy's face was ashen in color with a thin sheen of sweat covering her face. Her hair stuck to her forehead and neck. And, her breathing was shallow.

Wendy removed the hair from her face and caressed the top of her head, feeling a massive wave of concern wash over her. Her attention turns from Lacy to Matt as he goes about getting her hooked back up to the heart monitor and IV.

Matt then heads to one of the many drawers in the room and was rummaging around one, pulling out a thermometer, goes back over to Lacy, carefully opens her mouth and placing the thermometer under her tongue. Matt stares intently at the small screen for a few, long seconds, sighing when three low beeps emanated from it. "She has a fever of 104°F."

"Why is she so afraid of us?"

"I don't she's scared of us, Jake." Matt begins to explain. "High fevers are known to bring out hallucinations. We won't know for sure what is going on until after her fever breaks."

A solemn look crosses over Jake's face as he looks down at the floor, feeling horrible. "She has to be scared of the police."

"Jake, we don't know that for sure," Billy says softly, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder, interrupting his friend from his sad thoughts. "For now, I think it's best just to leave Lacy alone to rest."

"I'm staying," Matt adds, sitting down in a chair by a computer near the door. "I'm going to monitor her and keep her from hurting herself as before. Then, once she awakens, I'll contact you immediately."

"Alright." Billy turns to leave, "Once that happens, we'll speak to her about what had happened and of her father's actions. The girl needs to know that her mother's death wasn't her fault. And, to reassure her that she and her siblings are safe. That she is safe."

Ashe Family Home

"Do you have any relatives in the area that they could've gone and visited?"

"No," Martin said, shaking his head and rubbing the tears from his eyes as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm not sure Officer, I mean, as you know…my wife died in a horrible car crash a couple of days ago, and earlier this morning I got into a yelling match with my oldest…and I was angry…and I did say things that I shouldn't have said." He sighed, shaking his head and dropping it into his hands." Gosh, I feel so horrible, I'm a terrible father, please bring my children home."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Ashe." The officer gave their condolences to the grieving father and placed their hand upon his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, sir, we'll find them and bring them back to you. We promise."

Martin nodded, standing up from his seat and following the officer back to the front door. Martin reaches out and opens it, "Thank you for your time, officer. I greatly appreciate it."

"No problem." The officer steps through the door and adds, "We'll give you a call if we hear anything."

"Thank you and have a good night."

"You too."

As soon as the door closes, and Martin leans against the door a hardened, angry look crosses his features. His hand's balls into fists and he growls, almost like a wild animal. "Lacy, you little brat, you're not taking anyone else I love away from me. You will pay for what you've done."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was shining, and the cloudless sky was picture perfect, coupled with the beautiful aroma of flowers and trees; out in the distance, birds were singing their beautiful melody.

The atmosphere was nothing but serene; beautiful. For the first time in the last week, Lacy felt no stresses.

She felt no guilt.

No fear.

At that very moment, Lacy was alone in a beautiful garden that was divvied up into six separate pathways, and from what she could see, held her mother's favorite flower. A large fountain was in the middle with a couple of Blue Jays and Robbins. By the fountain were a few benches.

A small smile graced the girl's lips as she picked a small bouquet, heading over to the bench and sat down, carried on with enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

She lifted her head, seeing a monarch butterfly make its way over to her and landing atop of the flowers that were still in her hand.

No matter how beautiful this place was, it still didn't dull the ache in her heart or the tears that wanted to, so desperately to fall. Lacy swallowed the painful lump that had formed in her throat, looking down to the stone at her feet. She shook her head, "I love it here, and I'm glad that dad would never set foot in here." A sigh, "He hates gardens as much as he hates me."

Matt Medic, who was currently still in the room, stocking up and cleaning all the while watching the young girl who had fallen into an unconscious state again. He felt sorry for the girl, she had gone through so much, and it was apparent that she was terrified of what the future may hold, but what that was, he wasn't sure.

Only time will tell, he thought to himself as he sat back down at the small desk in the corner where a computer was.

It had been almost two hours by the time she had let out a groan, catching his attention. Instantly, he made his way over to Lacy, looking down at her as he calmly says her name.

Her eyes fluttered a few times before eventually opening and looking around the room. Lacy had a distant look in her eyes, and they were glazed over. Within a few moments, the confusion that the young girl had on her face changed quickly to fear and when she finally met his gaze.

Lacy relaxed.

Matt studied her. She had gotten a bit of color back to her cheeks. He lifted his hand, placing the back of it on her forehead. She was still relatively warm, but it didn't surprise him. He retracted his hand and exhaled loudly, "How're you feeling, Lacy?"

"I feel sore." She said, her voice cracking. "Tired. Thirsty, and my head feels funny. Where am I?"

"You're currently in the medical ward of the Rescue Command Center." He replied after writing down her symptoms. He looks at her, seeing the concerned look on her face. "Don't worry. You're safe."

Lacy nods, "Where's my brother and sister?"

"They're currently sleeping in one of the rooms upstairs." Matt watched as she relaxed slightly at this news. "Try not to talk so much, you still have a fever and need to rest."

"How long have I been out?" Lacy asked, completely ignoring what he was saying.

"A few hours."

Another nod. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matt Medic – an emergency physician and surgeon."

"Are you a Rescue Hero too?"

A laugh, "I am."

A slightly more comfortable silence fell around the two for a few moments before Lacy spoke again. Her voice, this time, was almost a whisper as she spoke, fidgeting with the sheet in apparent fear. "You…You're not going to make us go home again, are you?"

"Unfortunately, someone might be looking for you," Matt replied after a moment, studying her. Then asked, "You don't want to? Why?"

Tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall as she shook her head no, whimpering a little as her lips quivered while she replied. "Dad would rather have me dead than to ever see me again. It…it's my fault my mom died…if I hadn't…if, I hadn't been tripped at school during gym class that day…then maybe."

Her response broke his heart, but he had to stop her from continuing the negativity speech. "Lacy, you have to know that what had happened is of no fault of your own and no one should blame you for what happened. You must believe that."

"If that were, in any way true, then our dad wouldn't be hurting me in the way that he has." Another sob, her lips quivering, "I can't…no…we can't go back. I need to keep them safe. I can't…I can't…if someone were to find out what was happening, and we may never see each other again." Lacy attempted to sit up, but Matt gently pushed her back down and pulled the covers back up. She watched as Matt had a frown on his face. He was contemplating something, but of course, she couldn't tell. She just hoped that there was some way for them to remain in the same household. Matt sat down on the chair and sighed, "There are many cases," He started after a long pause, "Where if siblings are put into the foster system that they are separated." Another pause, "However, there are many more cases where they end up together in the same house." "There's still a chance that it could happen," Lacy argued, feeling her anxiety rise and frustrated tears burning her eyes and blurring her vision. She punched the mattress, not knowing what else she could do. "We can promise that we will try our best to make sure that you and your siblings remain in the same household." A deep sense of dread washed over her. Even though Lacy knew that Matt was confident with his answer, she wasn't so sure that she was satisfied with what he was saying. Maybe it was because of all the articles that she had read where people mostly wanted children under the age of five and that teenagers were rarely adopted.

Lacy just hoped that he was telling the truth and that the Rescue Hero team could help them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came all too quickly for Lacy when she eventually opened her eyes. She looked to the clock on the wall, reading that it was close to six in the morning. She sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat, her stomach twisting horribly in anticipation on what was to happen either that day or later on in the morning. She knew that they would have to face their father again, and she knew that if she were alone with him that he will hurt her.

Taking a slow, shaky breath, Lacy sat up wincing as the injuries her father caused protested loudly at her movements. She leaned back onto the pillows and sighed, closing her eyes for a split second then opening them again when she heard the door open.

Wendy, Ariel, and Matt entered, all giving her a small smile.

Wendy went over and sat on the chair beside the bed, leaning her elbows on her knees. "Hey, how are you doing this morning?"

"My head feels a bit better, but my injuries are still bothering me."

"That's to be expected." Matt murmured, going over to where all the equipment and supplies were, grabbing a few things and heading back over to her, maneuvering everything he had into one hand and reaching out to grab the pullout table, bringing it over then placing everything gently onto the table. "Lacy, before I can discharge you, I need to check your vitals and do some tests to make sure that you're okay to go to school today."

The word school made her entire body tense.

Wendy seemed to have noticed her discomfort because she placed a comforting hand onto the young girl's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. The older woman smiled down at her, and timidly, Lacy returned the smile.

Lacy looked back up to the medic and gave a small nod.

The young girl was thankful that Matt was patient with her and explained everything that he was doing before he went ahead with the test. At the end of it, he did mention that he was concerned about the fever that she still had.

"I am going to give you some Tylenol to help lower the fever, Lacy," Matt explained as he went over to the cupboards, and pulled out a familiar white and red bottle, opened it and then took out one, broke it in half, came back over and handed it to the teenager, followed by the half-full bottle of water that sat on the bedside table and gave it to her. "Lacy, you will need to take it easy, drink lots of fluids, alright?"

Lacy nodded wordlessly and took the medicine and water without question.

Settling back into the bed, she watched as Matt cleared up all equipment and supplies, putting everything back in their proper places.

"Hey, Lacy?"

"Hmm?" Lacy turned to Ariel, who had called her name. The young woman leaned against the wall and gave her a gentle smile, the same as what everyone else had done.

They were all so nice.

"Are you hungry?"

"A-a little," Lacy replied, her voice soft.

"What would you like and I can bring it back to you?" Ariel asked, pushing up off the wall and making her way to the door.

Lacy went to open her mouth when Matt interjected. "Actually, Ariel, as long as Lacy follows my instructions and takes it easy, she may leave the medical bay to have breakfast." He turned his attention to Lacy, pushing his glasses back up onto his face. "Would you be alright with that?"

"That sounds great."

"Good." Matt gave an approving nod and went to exit the room with Ariel and Wendy. Just before he reached the door, he turned around and said, "We will wait outside while you get dressed. If you need any assistance, call out, and we'll be back in."

"Thank you." Lacy murmured. She took in a shuddering breath, she removed the blankets from her and carefully got out of the bed.

It took some time, and her injuries bothered her, and she gritted her teeth. She hissed, feeling a pain in her ankle, forgetting that she had also hurt that as well. Thankfully though, it was able to bear some of her weight. Her eyes landed on her crutches, and she debated whether or not she'd be okay without them.

Eventually, she decided that as long as she was careful, she'd be alright without them.

Hobbling over to where her clothes were located – all washed and dried, she threw them on and sighed. It felt good to be back into her own clothing again.

Lacy reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a spare hair elastic she had there and put her hair into a messy bun. Carefully, she bent down and put on her shoes then made her way for the door.

The conversation that was happening in the hall, immediately quieted down when she stepped out. Matt didn't look too pleased when his eyes landed on her.

"Where are your crutches?"

"They're in the room."

He gave a small sigh, "The crutches are there to keep you from putting on any weight on your foot and to keep you from injuring it further, Lacy."

"I'll be fine." She protested, but the look she received made her clamp up. She turned to go back into the room to grab them, but Matt quickly said that he'd grab them for her.

When he returned a moment later, and she had the crutches situated, Wendy stepped up to her, "Ready?" She asked.

Lacy merely nodded though inside she wasn't.

As they headed down the corridor, with only the sounds of crutches and footsteps echoing off the walls, Lacy was left to her thoughts. She was scared. Not only was she scared of being face-to-face with her so-called father, but she was afraid about revealing to her best friend about what had been going on for the last week.

She wondered just how upset her friend Ashley was going to be when she sees her in the state that she was and finding out what her best friend's father has been putting her through. Lacy took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then slowly let it out.

They had agreed, Lacy remembered, to always be honest with one another.

Even if she didn't want to worry about her friend, she promised.

Lacy was viciously yanked from her thoughts when she felt two small bodies collide with her, causing her to groan in pain and almost fall over.

Despite the pain and discomfort, she was feeling, Lacy chuckled, smiling down at them both, placing a kiss on their head.

Matt knelt in front of the two children, softly chastising them, "You have to be careful with your sister. She is still very sore."

Breakfast went by quickly, too quickly for Lacy's liking, before her sister came up onto the bench beside her, leaning her head on her arm, "We need our backpacks, Lace, we didn't bring them with us, and our teacher will be mad if we don't have them."

"Don't worry." Lacy wanted to believe that, but she knew better. She did worry.

Billy, leader of the Rescue Hero team, came up to them seemingly noticing the teen's discomfort. "Where you are still injured, Lacy, I'll send Ariel and Wendy to go with you, alright?"

"Alright."

The teen held her breath as they drove to their home. As each familiar street came and gone from their view, her anxiety worsened. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she played with the hem of her shirt, missing the glance that Wendy sent her through the rearview mirror.

They pulled up to the house, that once was filled with beautiful memories, held nothing but contempt and sadness within its walls. Lacy hesitated as she stared up at it.

"Hey," Ariel's voice said softly, forcing Lacy to return to the present and look at her. "We'll be right here, okay? You'll be fine."

Taking a couple of deep breaths, and with shaky hands, opened the door and stepped down onto the pavement, looked up at the front door, closed her eyes, and made her way up the steps.

She fished out her key, placed it into the lock, and turned until she felt it let go. Grabbing onto the handle, Lacy held her breath as it squeaked as she opened the door. Halfway open, she held her breath, listened, stepped inside. Lacy decided to leave the door open.

Tip-toeing through the kitchen and peeking into the living room, and seeing that her father was passed out, the smell of beer wafted through her nose and she fought the urge to gag. The place looked disgusting with beer cans and bottles littering the table and floor around the sofa.

Two empty pizza boxes laid completely open near the entertainment stand.

The TV was still on the sports network.

Letting out a breath, she leaned her crutches at the bottom of the stairs, and as quietly and as carefully as she could, Lacy made her way up the stairs, stopping every few seconds and listening to even the smallest amount of movement from downstairs before eventually making her way up all the way.

She grabbed everything that she and her siblings would need, and even going into her room, under her bed where the money she got from their grandparents and stuffed it into her pocket. Muttering under her breath, making one final mental check, she made her way to the top of the stairs.

Her blood ran cold. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked down to the bottom of the stairs and seeing her father's enraged face glaring up at her then to the crutches that were still leaning against the wall. A strange smile crossed his features, and she knew exactly what that meant.

Before she could grasp what was happening, he was darting up the stairs towards her.

Lacy couldn't get far because of her ankle now her father is right on top of her, grabbing onto her hair, forcefully pulling her, dragging her towards the stairs.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, struggling to get out of her father's grasp, but he didn't acknowledge her right then. No. He threw her down the stairs. Her head met the wooden railing on her way down.

She was struggling to breathe, and her entire body shook from the pain, fear, and the adrenaline. Black spots danced across her vision as she tried to sit up and by the time she pulled herself up to her hands and knees, Martin had grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her up, ignoring her cry of pain. He slammed her back against the wooden staircase and leaned in close to her.

The stale smell of alcohol wafted through the air, and up her nose, and she tried to hold her breath to keep from gagging.

"Where did you take my children, you little murderous bitch?!" His voice was eerily calm, but his eyes...her father's eyes was that of a monster; they were bloodshed and filled with an uncontrollable rage that she had never seen before in the man she knew for fourteen years.

The man who had never laid a hand upon her or her siblings was unfamiliar to her.

Her eyes watered and she bit back a sob as she stared up at him, finding herself unable to speak, and unfortunately for her, that was not something that Martin was going to tolerate.

She had forgotten for a split second that Martin's hands were still in her hair until he gripped onto her dark locks and slammed her against the stairs again.

"Answer me!"

Shouting from the house caused Wendy and Ariel to look up, exchanging a glance to one another then quickly disengaging their seatbelt and exiting the vehicle.

Lacy's siblings started to follow suit when Ariel turned back around, opened up the door and hugged both children, "I need you two to promise me that you will stay in here and not come inside the house, do you hear me?"

Tears had begun to fall as she let go of them, but they nodded, staying put, yet gripping onto their respective seatbelts.

Taking a deep breath, Ariel closed the door and took off after Wendy. Taking two steps at a time, she entered the house through the same way that Lacy went in, carefully making her way in until she heard Wendy's voice.

She was angry, "You are a grown man, and she is only fourteen years old! Don't blame her for the irresponsibility of someone else!"

A male's voice, who Ariel guessed was Lacy's father shouted back, "No. No! It's her fault. She's the one who got my wife killed! She deserves everything coming to her and more." A hysterical chuckle then followed by, "It should've been her who died...not my wife!"


End file.
